


Blue Bird

by Princeton



Category: High School Story (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, My gay children needed more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeton/pseuds/Princeton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian looks for comfort from boyfriend, Ezra, after a football game. Somehow, he always knows exactly what to say to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Bird

_Five_  
Lights are dim at the Blue Bird, a night club hosting up and coming bands on the verge of stardom.  
_Four_  
A dance floor is crowded by young adults trying to squeeze through and catch a close glimpse of the performers.  
_Three_  
Patrons sing along as the lead singer and guitarist play the final verses.  
_Two_  
Silence follows as the drums tremble and the bass melt away.  
_One_

Julian heads off the field after losing the last football game of the season.  
His school had gone up against Hearst High, their long time rival. It’d been a close game but fate would have it that Hearst would take victory. Be it a slip up but Julian had fumbled the final toss that would have otherwise assured the winning touchdown. Of course, no one would blame the boy. Mistakes happen. However, self hatred was beyond anyone’s control and when Julian made it into the locker room he fell with a thump onto the floor and placed his helmet aside. He tiredly wiggled out his jersey and scrunched it in his hands. In his mind he kept replaying the final sequence of events, watching his failure and criticizing himself over and over and over and-

“Hey,” Julian looked up to catch the worried face of a teammate. His locker was besides the deflated footballer and as he pulled out some soap and shampoo, he shared a glance. “You good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Julian shook his head, “Just thinking.”

It was a rather unconvincing reply but his teammate nodded. He let Julian know he didn’t have to make up an explanation, that he could sit and mourn without any further disturbance. “Just don’t think too much,” he said as he hung his jersey and kicked off his tights, “Losing a game is heartbreaking. Losing your sense of excellence or worth is a tragedy.”

“Joe Paterno.”

“Joe Paterno.”

Julian usually tried to not show a sour face after a loss because he believed sadness was contagious, but sometimes even he had to sulk. After the exchange of words, Julian waited for his teammate to head to the showers before looking for his cellphone. It was among the mess in his locker and he could just barely see the gold phone peaking out from under his spare cleats. “Hey there,” he sighed, about to reach for it when, as if on cue, the phone began to ring. It was in that moment that the screen lit up with Ezra’s coy smile and the vibrations sounded against the metal.

“Hey love,” Julian cautiously brought the piece to his ear.

“Hey!” Ezra spoke against the loud background noise of chatter and music. “Ohmygod babe, you won’t imagine what kind of night I’ve had,” he spoke with such vigor that his voice could be heard by anyone that stood close to Julian. “It was crazy. I mean, I couldn’t even hear myself play at some points. It’s like I was being swallowed by the crowd's energy and it’s over now and I’m so happy and how was the game?”

The line went silent for a second as Julian considered how he’d reveal his loss without deflating his boyfriends mood. Ezra had performed at the Blue Bird earlier and had had to miss the game, something he rarely ever did. Since he started dating Julian he had been there each week cheering him on.

“Julian?” Ezra repeated, unsure whether he’d been heard the first time. He had been speaking rather fast.

“It was something,” Julian tried.

“Something bad or?” he tiptoed.

“Yeah,” Julian nodded, knowing full well he’d failed at not sounding disappointed.

While Ezra wasn’t much a football man, he knew how important the sport was to Julian. On the line, it could be heard how the musician distanced himself from the crowd and a door closed behind him. “What happened?” he asked, his voice softer and words spaced out as they should.

“Long story short, I hesitated. My assist was picked up by Max. When I threw the ball I didn’t do it with enough velocity and it landed right in his arms.”

“Oh baby,” Ezra pressed his phone closer, as if by doing so he would lessen the distance between the two. “I’m sorry. I know how important it was for you to end the season with a win. But you know, today doesn’t define who you are.”

“I know,” Julian weakly replied. He had his eyes closed and his head in his lap.

“No,” Ezra pushed when Julian’s reply wasn’t convincing enough. “Julian. Listen to me. _Really listen to me_. This loss doesn’t define you. You are growing, you are learning, and you shouldn’t let this single loss erase your previous victories.” His urgency was enough to have Julian lift his head up and crack a faint, but visible, smile. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir,” Julian jabbed playfully. He was still on the floor but he looked less like a damp rag and more so a human, again.

Once more silence filled the line. The two took a second to collect themselves and remember how much they were worth to one another.

“I kinda want to hear about you now,” Julian tried to take the focus off himself and back to his boyfriend. He knew that if he heard about Ezra’s performance that the excitement would make its way across and he’d be able to stand up. “When are you heading home?” he asked, “I want to see you.”

"I want to see you too," Ezra smiled into the phone, "I'll be home in an hour. Think you can wait up for me?" 

"For you?" Julian sighed, "I'd wait years."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was going to be 3 chapters but after some consideration it was brought down to 1. I figured it was best to stop when I was ahead. Sorry for the change but don't worry, this won't be the last you'll see from this pair. More stories revolving Julian and Ezra (as well as other ships) are to come.


End file.
